PASIONES PROHIBIDAS
by ELIZABETH3000
Summary: Eli y Trixie se casaron pero, Eli comienza a tener tentaciones on Danna...la mejor amiga de su esposa (q terrible summary)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola!...por qui les traje el fic del q les hablé en el final de La Desaparición...espero q les guste (aunque creo q no XD)**_

_**nota: canciones incluidas ( hay palabras en las canciones q no entiendo, así q me toco colocar lo q escuche...no me juzguen, algunas son: yameique, nosco, asegine...esas son las q no entiendo, lo dudo q existan jajaja XD)**_

_**nos leemos abajo...bye.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Chapter 1: "Tentaciones"**_

Luego de derrotar al malvado Dr Blakk, y cumplir los veinte años; Eli Shane y Trixie Sting unieron sus vidas en matrimonio...pero no fueron los únicos, debido a q Twist, el secuaz de Blakk al ver q su jefe había sido enviado a las cavernas profundas completamente derrotado; decidió darse una oportunidad y luego de pensar y reflexionar decidió regresar al lado bueno...por otra parte Danna, quien se había mantenido oculta, por miedo a q el Dr Blakk pudiera encontrarla; al saber sobre la derrota a Blakk, pudo volver a presentarse sin miedo alguno de nuevo en bajoterra...Para luego conocer a Twist, el chico q se convirtió en su mejor amigo y mas tarde su esposo.

Danna se convirtió en la mejor amiga de Trixie...mientras q Eli y Twist eran muy bueno amigos, es mas eran los mejores; se confiaban todo...ambas parejas eran muy unidas, una amistad q no parecía q nunca acabaría, pero una sombra comenzaba a cubrir esta amistad... pero no todo era solo amistad, debido a q Eli comenzaba a tener deseos impuros con la mejor amiga de su esposa, y ella comenzaba a sentir lo mismo; no querían serle infieles a sus esposos, pero esta vez el destino les haría una mala jugada...

**E_**Trix...cielo, ya es hora q dormir...gritó Eli desde una habitación cercana.

**T**_voy cariño...dijo ella subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación...luego de unos segundos, logró llegar, pero no vio a Eli por ningún lado, luego sintió q unas manos la tomaron por la cintura.

**E_**sabes cariño...ase mucho tiempo q no me demuestras tu amor...dijo Eli subiendo sus manos hasta los senos de Trixie, para luego presionarlos con sus manos.

**T**_no Eli...esta noche solo quiero dormir...dijo separándose de el...Eli se sintió rechazado, pero decidió insistir, quería estar con su esposa esa noche.

**E_**oh...vamos, esta noche quiero tenerte conmigo...esto hizo q Trixie explotara.

**T_**¡no!...¡estoy cansada!...¡solo quiero dormir!.

**E**_muy bien, entonces...¡q descanses en paz!...dijo Eli furioso acostándose al lado contrario de la cama.

**T**_q dijiste idiota...dijo volteando hacia el lado de la cama donde se encontraba Eli.

**E**_dije...¡Q DESCANCES EN PAZ!...repitió el.

**T**_eso es lo q tu quieres...¿¡verdad!?...verme 3 metros bajo la tierra...pero te friegas...¡porque aun sigo viva!.

**E**_¿¡sabes q!?...¡me voy a dormir al sofá!.

**T**_¡eso es lo mejor q pudiste hacer!...y te digo q mañana me voy a casa de mi madre, y regreso al dia siguiente.

**E_**por mi no regreses...dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación de un portazo.

Trixie no respondió y enfurecida se quedo dormida, mientras q Eli estaba en el sofá de la sala.

_**Al dia siguiente...**_

**E**_¿a donde vas?...preguntó al ver a su esposa q estaba a punto de irse.

**T**_como te dije ayer...voy a casa de mi madre y regreso mañana...adiós...dijo para luego irse dejando completamente solo en la casa a Eli.

Unas horas mas tarde Eli recordó, q unos meses antes Trixie lo había encontrado abrazándose con Danna en la habitación de ella...pero Trixie, no le dio mucha importancia ya q ella confiaba plenamente en Eli.

Luego de recordar esto, Eli recordó una canción q le gustaba; y además iva muy bien por como se sentía, en ese momento:

nombre:_** tu cuerpo me llama.**_

Artista: _**Reykon; los mortal kombat.**_

Genero:_** reguetón.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**No te dejo de pensar,**_

_**en mi mente tu estas,**_

_**por las noches yo sueño contigo,**_

_**mi cuerpo empieza a temblar, como puedes notar**_

_**y pasa cada vez q hablo contigo,**_

_**hoy la mente me falla,**_

_**el deseo me estalla, (**_solo cuando escucho tu voz_**)**_

_**lo nervioso al hablar me gana la batalla (**_cuando estas al teléfono_**)**_

_**Coro:**_

_**es q tu cuerpo me llama vente por favor**_

_**quiero tenerte en mi cama y hacerte el amor,**_

_**es q tu cuerpo me llama vente por favor**_

_**quiero tenerte en mi cama y hacerte el amor**_

_**oh, no, no, no, no**_

_**oh, no, no, no, no.**_

_**Cuando estés sola llama, llama**_

_**yo llego a tu cama**_

_**para hacerte cosas ricas, estando en la mañana**_

_**yo voy con mi pana, tu invita a tu hermana**_

_**combinación perfecta para matar **_

_**la llama.**_

_**Pues yo le tengo el punto**_

_**por eso es q pregunto**_

_**q estamos esperando pa resolver el asunto**_

_**nos vamos pa yameique**_

_**ya cuando estemos juntos**_

_**le damos aquí un pitón**_

_**los planes q pregunto,**_

_**te juro q no quería, luego te abrace un dia**_

_**q si no besaba esa boquita me moriría **_

_**desde hace mucho tiempo eres mi fantasía**_

_**por ti me paso un Facebook de noche **_

_**y de dia.**_

_**Coro:**_

_**es q tu cuerpo me llama vente por favor**_

_**quiero tenerte en mi cama y hacerte el amor,**_

_**es q tu cuerpo me llama vente por favor**_

_**quiero tenerte en mi cama y hacerte el amor**_

_**oh, no, no, no, no**_

_**oh, no, no, no, no.**_

_**Y es q tu cuerpo a mi me llama,**_

_**pa una aventura alla en la playa**_

_**pocas antena, mucha en la raya.**_

_**Yo quiero saber, como practicas esos movimientos,**_

_**aslo de una vez**_

_**quiero probar tu cuerpo por dentro.**_

_**Escapémonos, porque mi boca puede besar**_

_**cada parte de tu cuerpo, quitémonos**_

_**(pasión y sexo)**_

_**así q entregate ya, suelta todo tu cuerpo**_

_**hoy lo aremos a tu manera,**_

_**con unas copas de mas**_

_**un poco de tus besos, los sentidos se me alteran.**_

_**Coro:**_

_**es q tu cuerpo me llama vente por favor**_

_**quiero tenerte en mi cama y hacerte el amor,**_

_**es q tu cuerpo me llama vente por favor**_

_**quiero tenerte en mi cama y hacerte el amor**_

_**oh, no, no, no, no**_

_**oh, no, no, no, no.**_

**E**_¿porque pienso de tal forma?...no quiero serle infiel a Trixie, pero el deseo me come y saber q tu me propusiste q lo hiciéramos, es tan difícil...pero me doblegare, esta noche me voy a portar mal:

nombre:

artista: _**Reykon feat Yandar y Yostin**_

Genero: _**reguetón.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**que yo tengo novia ella lo sabe**_

_**pero quiere salir conmigo**_

_**esta noche yo no pienso negarme, **_

_**hoy me porto mal contigo.**_

_**Que yo tengo novia ella lo sabe**_

_**pero quiere salir conmigo**_

_**esta noche yo no pienso negarme,**_

_**hoy me porto mal contigo**_

_**Coro:**_

_**ella me dice papi vamos a hacerlo**_

_**que eso no importancia, vive el momento**_

_**deja ya el miedo,**_

_**que nadie se va a enterar.**_

_**Y yo le digo a ti, oh cripy cripy**_

_**q hoy voy de fuga como asergine,**_

_**sin compromiso como jbalvin va.**_

_**Y ella me dice q lo q pase aquí,**_

_**aquí se queda entre los dos,**_

_**q lo q pase aquí **_

_**aquí se queda entre los dos.**_

_**Tengo una relación sentimental,**_

_**pero cuando te veo no me puedo aguantar**_

_**me incitas, me inspiras a portarme mal**_

_**y la verdad es q yo contigo quiero pecar**_

_**Coro:**_

_**ella me dice papi vamos a hacerlo**_

_**que eso no importancia, vive el momento**_

_**deja ya el miedo,**_

_**que nadie se va a enterar.**_

_**Y yo le digo a ti, oh cripy cripy**_

_**q hoy voy de fuga como asergine,**_

_**sin compromiso como jbalvin va.**_

_**Y ella me dice q lo q pase aquí,**_

_**aquí se queda entre los dos,**_

_**q lo q pase aquí **_

_**aquí se queda entre los dos.**_

_**que yo tengo novia ella lo sabe**_

_**pero quiere salir conmigo**_

_**esta noche yo no pienso negarme, **_

_**hoy me porto mal contigo.**_

_**Que yo tengo novia ella lo sabe**_

_**pero quiere salir conmigo**_

_**esta noche yo no pienso negarme,**_

_**hoy me porto mal contigo**_

_**Coro:**_

_**ella me dice papi vamos a hacerlo**_

_**que eso no importancia, vive el momento**_

_**deja ya el miedo,**_

_**que nadie se va a enterar.**_

_**Y yo le digo a ti, oh cripy cripy**_

_**q hoy voy de fuga como asergine,**_

_**sin compromiso como jbalvin va.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

luego Eli escucho q sonó el timbre de la puerta delantera; el fue a abrir rápidamente...aunque no tenia idea de quien podría ser...luego abrió y se encontró con Danna.

**D**_hola Eli.

**E**_Danna...q sorpresa, pasa...dijo, dejándole el paso a Danna quien entró y se sentó en el sofá multi-personal; mientras q el se sentaba en el sofá unipersonal, frente a ella.

**D**_¿y donde esta Trixie?.

**E**_ella salió a casa de su madre...regresa mañana...¿y q me dices de Twist?.

**D**_el fue a atender unos negocios y regresa mañana.

**E**_osea q estamos solos...dijo el con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**D**_así es...dijo ella de la misma forma.

**E_**sabes...en la cocina hay ingredientes...si quieres puedes preparar un sándwich.

**D**_si...tengo un poco de hambre...dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose asta la cocina, mientras Eli la seguía.

**D**_sabes Eli...estamos solos...¿q te parece si...?...dijo pero antes de terminar la frase Eli, la interrumpió.

**E_**nos portamos mal...dijo pícaramente, mientras ella se colocaba de espaldas.

Eli se acercó y la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura, mientras ella seguía dándole la espalda...luego Eli, se acercó a su oído y dijo:

nombre:_** infieles**_

artista: _**Romeo Santos (aventura).**_

Genero: _**bachata.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**quitate la ropa lentamente, quiero amanecer contigo**_

_**y cuidado si sospechan los vecinos, **_

_**mi mujer o tu marido...**_

_**Tu y yo durmiendo con los enemigos**_

_**dos seres q jamas hemos querido**_

_**los dos aquí un bendito capricho**_

_**donde somos masoquistas **_

_**por volver a nuestros nidos.**_

_**Coro:**_

_**desnudate al paso mi reina y solo ámame,**_

_**q el secreto permanezca en un cuarto de hotel**_

_**te aseguro q esos tontos lo van a entender,**_

_**q si les somos infieles es por un gran querer...**_

_**así con cautela despacio **_

_**y solo ámame,**_

_**que ese nosco de la noche**_

_**yo me inventare, una escusa bien tramada**_

_**ella me lo cree, y tu di otra mentirita **_

_**al idiota aquel.**_

_**Hay quitate la ropa lentamente, quiero amanecer contigo**_

_**y cuidado si sospechan los vecinos, **_

_**mi mujer o tu marido...**_

_**que nos perdone nuestro divino señor **_

_**si cometemos un delito,**_

_**pero adán y Eva pecaron por tentación**_

_**tu y yo no somos distintos**_

_**(intermedio musical)**_

_**Coro:**_

_**desnudate al paso mi reina y solo ámame,**_

_**q el secreto permanezca en un cuarto de hotel**_

_**te aseguro q esos tontos lo van a entender,**_

_**q si les somos infieles es por un gran querer...**_

_**así con cautela despacio **_

_**y solo ámame,**_

_**que ese nosco de la noche**_

_**yo me inventare, una escusa bien tramada**_

_**ella me lo cree, y tu di otra mentirita **_

_**al idiota aquel.**_

_**Hay quitate la ropa lentamente, quiero amanecer contigo**_

_**y cuidado si sospechan los vecinos, **_

_**mi mujer o tu marido...**_

_**que nos perdone nuestro divino señor **_

_**si cometemos un delito,**_

_**pero adán y Eva pecaron por tentación**_

_**tu y yo no somos distintos.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**¿aceptara Danna la propuesta de Eli?, averigúenlo en el prox cap de Pasiones Prohibidas.**_

_**Por otra parte, díganme pliss, si les gustó (porq si no les gusto no subo mas cap) espero sus reviews. **_

_**se despide su querida amiga Elizabeth (Astrid) bye **_

**D**_Eli...no creo q debamos hacer esto.

E_shh...dijo para luego darle la vuelta y besarla en los labios.

Luego de esto Eli le quito la camisa y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, luego de eso la llevó hasta la habitación de el y Trixie (q maldito), luego entró y cerró de un portazo y lanzó a Danna sobre la cama, luego comenzó a quitarse el cinturón del pantalón


	2. Chapter 2

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Chapter 2: **_

**D**_Eli...no creo q debamos hacer esto.

**E**_shh...dijo para luego darle la vuelta y besarla en los labios.

Luego de esto Eli le quito la camisa y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, luego de eso la llevó hasta la habitación de el y Trixie (q maldito), luego entró y cerró de un portazo y lanzó a Danna sobre la cama, luego comenzó a quitarse el cinturón del pantalón y se lanzó sobre ella para luego comenzar a besarla en el cuello.

Luego de eso el Shane, comenzó a terminar de desvestirla por completo...y en corto tiempo lo logró, luego comenzó a bajar los besos y mordisques del cuello, asta situarlos en los pechos de la peli-rosa, y luego de unos instantes comenzó a mordisquear uno, mientras q con la mano izquierda comenzó acariciar la intimidad de ella...la chica no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de éxtasis, ya q Eli se encontraba excitándola, con sus movimientos...

**D**_Eli, no se vale aun estas vestido...dijo ella con un tono de sensualidad y excitación.

**E**_¿y q piensas hacer al respecto?...pregunto con una voz sensual.

**D**_jajaja esto...dijo para luego voltearlo y sentarse sobre las caderas de el.

Luego ella comenzó a hacer movimientos sensuales con sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, sobre las caderas de el Shane...

**E**_no creí q fueras tan traviesa.

**D**_no sabes cual traviesa puedo ser...dijo aun con el movimiento de adelante hacia atrás...

**E**_entonces, quiero q me demuestres...todo.

Luego Danna, comenzó a subirle la camisa asta quitársela por completo...y luego ella bajo sensualmente las manos por todo el torso de Eli, y las situó en el botón del pantalón del Shane...luego lo sacó lentamente y comenzó a bajarle los pantalones lentamente, hasta quitárselos por completo y luego subió y vio solo le faltaba el bóxer...y luego metió la mano dentro del bóxer y comenzó a masturbar a Eli con un movimiento suave de arriba hacia abajo...

**D**_¿te gusta?.

**E**_claro q si...no pares, continua...dijo excitado por el placer q Danna le estaba dando...

luego de unos segundos, Danna se acostó sobre las piernas de el colocando la cara justo sobre el pene de Eli...y luego sonrió y le bajó el bóxer asta las rodillas, para luego volver a subir y comenzar a mordisquearle el miembro al Shane, mientras movía la lengua para excitarlo aun mas...

**D**_¿quien es mas mujer?...¿tu esposa o yo?.

**E**_tu, ah!...solo tu...ah!...

**D**_entonces quiero tu leche...dijo mientras volvía al miembro del Shane.

**E**_claro q si...si continuas así, pronto tendrás todo lo q yo te pueda ofrecer...

luego de unos minutos la excitación de Eli se salió de control, y tuvo como resultado q eyaculara en la boca de Danna...quien tragó todo el liquido expulsado por el miembro de Eli...

**D**_me encanta ese sabor...dijo mientras se relamía el labio y el liquido q había quedado en el.

**E**_ahora es mi turno...dijo volteándola y colocándola debajo de el...

luego de esto Eli se dirijo asta la intimidad de ella, y comenzó a lamerla...haciendo q Danna sintiera un placer inmediato...Danna no pudo evitar arañar las sabanas blancas de la cama, debido a la excitación q estaba sintiendo...luego arqueó la espalda para colocar las manos detrás de la cabeza de Eli, para luego empujarlo mas dentro de su intimidad...

**D**_mas...ah...mas duro Eli.

Con estas palabras, Eli comenzó a lamer como si no hubiera mañana...luego a causa de los mordisques por parte de Eli, hizo q Danna culminara con un orgasmo justo en la cara de Eli...luego de esto Eli, probo los jugos arrojados por la ex ladrona...

**E**_eso estuvo genial...dijo colocándose sobre ella.

Luego de eso comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, mientras Eli pasaba las manos por los músculos de la ex ladrona, luego de esto Eli la levantó y la coloco de espaldas a la pared y comenzaron el acto del coito, muy salvajemente...Eli comenzó a embestirla mientras la tenia de espaldas contra la pared, y con cada envestida de Eli, Danna se sentía aplastado contra la pared...pero a ella no le molestaba, es mas lo disfrutaba aun mas...Eli con sus manos le estaba sosteniendo los músculos, para q ella no callera. Danna comenzó a gemir al ritmo de las envestidas de Eli, mientras el la envestía cada vez mas rápido...

**D**_Eli...no puedo mas siento...siento q me voy a venir.

**E**_yo también...ah!...ya casi...dijo aumentando la velocidad de sus envestidas, y con cada una de ellas la chica se sentía aplastada contra la pared.

**D**_ah, ah, ah...no puedo mas ah!...dijo entre gemidos, para luego dejar caer sus jugos en el miembro del Shane, y este soltó un liquido cálido dentro del interior de la ex ladrona.

**E**_ah!...eso fue.

**D**_me pregunto porque no lo hicimos antes.

Luego de esto, ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos...

_**horas mas tarde con Trixie...**_

**T**_madre...creo q ya es hora de q regrese a casa...dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas.

_esta bien...hija ¿cuando regresas?.

**T**_creo q vendré el fin de semana...dijo mientras se despedía de su madre, para luego tomar su meca y irse a s casa...

_**mientras tanto con Eli...**_

Eli se encontraba profundamente dormido...luego de unos minutos despertó y se dirijo su mirada al reloj de pared, y al ver la hora se sobresaltó, sabia q Trixie estaba a punto de regresar a casa...así q sin pensarlo mucho, decidió despertar a Danna...

**E**_Danna...Danna...

**D**_ah!...¿q quieres Eli?...dijo moviéndose y colocando aun mas la sabana, sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

**E**_¡mira la hora!.

**D**_¿y q se supone q quieres q haga?.

**E**_¡Trixie esta a punto de regresar!.

**D**_ ¡oh, no puede ser!...dijo saltando de la cama, para luego comenzar a buscar su ropa...mientras Eli hacia lo mismo...luego de unos minutos, se habían terminado de vestir.

**E**_¡tienes q irte!...dijo despidiéndola en la puerta.

D_si, pero primero...dijo pegándolo a la pared y besándolo apasionadamente en los labios.

**E**_ya, traviesa tienes q irte...dijo separándose de ella y llevándola a la puerta.

**D**_adiós Eli.

Luego de esto, ella se alejó dejando a Eli completamente solo en su casa...y luego de unos minutos Eli escucho q sonó el timbre y esto solo podría significar una cosa...Trixie había llegado, esto hizo q Eli subiera corriendo y acomodara la habitación para q Trixie no sospechara nada...luego bajó y abrió la puerta...

**T**_hola cariño...dijo acercándose a los labios de el, para besarlo...pero notó q rápidamente este se quitó, en señal de rechazo.

**T**_sigues enojado...dijo cruzándose de brazos.

**E**_no, es solo q quiero ir a ver la tele...dijo seriamente.

**T**_esta bien, subiré a mi habitación...dijo mientras subía rápidamente...

**T**_esto es extraño, el nunca me rechazó...a pesar q estuviéramos enojados...ya Trixie, debes estar imaginándolo...dijo Trixie en su mente.

**T**_sera mejor q me de una ducha...dijo entrando al baño.

_**Mientras tanto con Danna...**_

luego de unos minutos de haber llegado a su casa, escucho q Twist había llegado, así q trato de comportarse lo mas normal posible...

**TW**_hola cariño...¿como estuvo tu fin de semana?.

**D**_la verdad te extrañé mucho...mintió ella.

**TW**_¿¡enserió!?...dijo abrazándola por la cintura para besarla.

**D**_claro q si...dijo para luego darle un beso en los labios.

**TW**_bueno...pero ya estoy aquí... ¿q te parece si te pones mas hermosa y salimos a cenar?.

**D**_perfecto...ahora regreso...dijo para irse a la habitación principal, para cambiarse...

_**minutos mas tarde...**_

**D**_¿q te parece?...dijo mientras bajaba vestida con un vestido rojo completamente pegado sin tirantes, y le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, y en la cintura un cinturón de color negro, zapatos negros con tacones altos, una pequeña cartera de mano color negra y un collar brillante en el cuello...

**TW**_estas bella...dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano para darle una vuelta.

**D**_y...¿nos vamos?.

**TW**_si...ya es hora de irnos, hoy te llevaré a unos de los mejores restaurantes de todo bajoterra.

(continuara...)


End file.
